My Best Friends Daughter
by Fleur'Elizabeth
Summary: Bella, abused by her step father is moved to Forks to live with her father and step mother. Where she is re-united with her father's best friend-Carlisle Cullen. Will there love grow strong or will it just just fray at the seams?
1. 1

Everything belongs to their respected owner(s)- Which in this case is Stephanie Meyer!

So guys, I re wrote this chapter because I wasn't satisfied with the previous one. Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

Prologue

I couldn't help the smile that broke onto my face, showing the joy and happiness I felt. It was breathtaking, tears began to fall from my eyes as I turned to the one person I couldn't have done this without. She smiled up at me, weakly but it was there and I knew her emotions were going haywire with emotions. Her eyes showed everything she felt. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulder as she too looked down at the small bundle in her arms. Leaning over, I moved her hair which was now lightly matted from the hours of turning and writhing and placed a tender kiss against her temple before returning my eyes back to the beauty that is of a newborn child. My child, Our Child. Who had a mixed coloured mop of Mahogany Brown and Blonde hair, Her button nose and my eyes. However, all babies were born with blue eyes so that was still to be a surprise. A surprise we couldn't wait to find out. Life for the both of us was changing greatly, against all the odds, we found the love we both harboured inside our souls and gave into our desires no matter how unconventional or dissaproving people may be, we were now a family. A family that will forever be loved and cherished in any given possible way. It was only then that I realised she began to succumb to sleep, cautiously and slowly I leant over, replacing her arms with mine and cradled the small child in my arms. Radiating nothing but love.

BPOV

I could see nothing but red as my eyes opened, the blood pouring from my nose invading my sight. I couldn't even see the boot that came hurtling toward my face within seconds of my eyes opening. I knew bones were broken but in pure fear my arms lifted to cover my face from any more damage than was already done. In doing so only angered him more, forcefully grabbing me by the arms and throwing me against the wall. As my back connected before my head there was a clatter as Picture frames fell to the ground smashing as they did. He was in my face, laughing menacingly as he continued to whisper threats to my family in my ears. His threats, I knew were empty because he would surely be caught. He only got violent when Mom was away and as it happened this time was a long one. A week, he'd get his fill in the first day or so then leave me to heal before she returned, giving me not so elaborate lies to tell her when she returned. This time I knew, I knew this was the end of me. It was worse than the occasional crack to the head or flight down the staircase, this time he was going for it, giving no mercy. It was only when I felt the sharp sting of ripping against my flesh that I realised this was the end. I felt no need to give him the entertainment of showing him just how much pain I was truly in, I could feel the blood dripping from the gash he was making in my stomach, I could smell the blood and thankfully that's the last I remember because in that moment everything went black.

* * *

Sorry this was so short guys, just had to get it started! Next chapter will be


	2. 2

**CarlislePOV**

We waited, we didn't know how long it would take but we waited. Victoria and I had gone through the house top-to-bottom cleaning, clearing and making any changes we all deemed necessary. I had previouusly helped them both with decorating the spare bedroom that was to now be Bella's room. It was fair to say that since Renee had taken Bella away, he hadn't got to know his daughter as well as he'd liked. Victoria, had some kind of indication that she would like the colour purple for a bedroom. Saying -and i quote _"As long as it's not too dark and it's not too light it can be matched with most colours, and it can give a warm and homely kind of affect i suppose young girls like" _ It was safe to say that this shocked not only me but Charlie also. Victoria, didn't seem the type to understand about kids or young adults but she redeemed herself when it came to trying to understand her step daughter. They hadn't met many times but the times they had, they seemed to get on quite well.

Looking around, we both deemed that the house was okay before sitting down and waiting for the return of Charlie and Bella.

.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Urgh, they were giving me a headache. Couldn't they just leave me alone now, so that i could go home...well, to Charlie's. Which i suppose was going to be home now, after being told that Renee was too scared to take me back to Phoenix with her, incase of Phil. Understandable i suppose, but she refused to stay here and was going back to Phoenix and looking for a new place, while she stayed at one of her friends' from aerobics house. She was putting herself in danger too, i don't believe she could see that though. It was now, of all times in my life she had decided to be a parent and keep me out of danger, or act like the parent. In all aspects, since being able to boil water, i had become the parent. Having to hold her back from the crazy, mind boggling ideas she had concocted.

_"Miss Swan, we just need a few more questions answering then you are free to leave with your father" _I had answered every question they had fired at me. Changing the questions to sound different, but meanign the same thing. They must have every piece of information about Phil there is to know that i knew about. I didn't want to have to keep re-living those days in my head. Knowing completely well, that when the court date arrived i may have to re-live it all one more time.

_"No, that is enough interrogation on Miss Swan, she has answered all questions with enough detail to give to court without her having to show up there unless necessary. As i am aware, there are no more ways in which you can go around asking these same questions. Mr Swan and Isabella would like their privacy now to get ready to be discharged." _Charlie had hired a lawyer to be here whenever i was interrogated. She was downright fierce when needed. Watching the officers eyes widen slightly, they nodded and began gathering their stuff to leave which didn't happen fast enough, but sure enough not three minutes later it was just Charlie, My Lawyer- , and myself in the room. Smiling, she gave Charlie the dates of court, explaining that i wouldn't definately have to go, it was only until another judge had gone over the case and decide, whether or not i had to go in. After wishing me to get well soon, she left the room. Leaving me and Charlie in the silence we both were accustomed to.

_"Uh Bells, Victoria went shopping yesterday to get you a couple bits of clothes to come home in" _Lifting a bag from the floor, he passed it over and i nodded, smiling._" She didn't know what type of clothes you'd want so she got some sweat pants and a couple t-shirts and - uhm underwear" _I don't know what i found so amusing about him blushing at the fact he had to get his wife to buy me some underwear, but it was quite clear in that moment that i definately got my blush from him. He had turned 5 shades of red and pink in the last couple seconds. Knodding, i gave him another smile and climbed slowly off the bed before retreating into the toilet to change.

Pulling out the sweats, i nearly screamed in anticipation. I couldn't wait to get out of the hospital gown. I suppose Victoria had to guess what bra size i took as it was too big, looking back through the bag i found a sports bra and decided on that instead. It was comfier anyway. Throwing on the rest of the clothes, i looked down at the fluffy white slippers she had gotten. The looked amazing, and felt like i'd put my feet on a cloud. These were definately my favourite. Checking my appearance, i don't think i could have looked worse. My cheek was bruised and swollen, and had several stitches going from my temple to just into my hair line, thankfully that could be covered with my hair. My skin was pale, and my lips seemed to be an unatural shade of red and pink. Sighing, i turned and headed back out before following Charlie out and to the parking lot.

_"Bells, i don't know if you remember him but Carlisle is at home with Vicky right now. He's been helping us sort the hosue ready for you, and he can't wait to see you again, is it going to be a problem he's there...If it is, i can make sure he's gone by time we get there" _I thought for a moment, Carlisle...Carlisle? Oh yes, Blonde hair has a neice and nephew called Jasper and Rosalie i think. I remembered from when i used to visit, they're four years older than myself, making them twenty-one. They always used to come and keep me company whenever we were in town at the same time. They were the only people i knew. Last time i had seen any one them, i was eight years old, nearly seventeen i imagine they all looked somewhat different.

_"No, that's fine. I kind of wandered when i would see him again anyway" _I lied, i hadn't wandered. That had actually been the last thought on my mind right now. I saw Charlie smile, he had always been close to Carlisle. I'd seen many pictures of them both at high school, i swear they should've married each other. The car had filled with silence as we drove the fiteen minutes to Charlie's house. As we pulled up i recognised the picket fences that used to be a brilliant white, were now greying and chipped. The house was however no longer the terrible Red and White my mother had painted oh so many years ago. It now looked like a proper house not like something from a childs imagination.

_"Here we are kiddo, Vicky and Carlisle are dyeing to see you again. If you feel at all out of place just tell me okay hon?" _His demeanor, shocked me. Usually Charlie was the guy that didn't show much emotion. Victoria must have really brought him back to his old self, or maybe it was because of the 'accident'. Nodding again, i made my way out of the cruiser and walked up the steps with Charlie as he led me inside. Leading me in slowly, he made sure to stay within distance of me, it was safe to say i wasn't allowed to leave the bed in the hospital much, that also didn't help with my ridiculous balance. Taking a breath, i turned with Charlie and saw Victoria's outrageously curly red hair and the most beautiful man i had ever seen in my life. My breath caught in my throat as he stood, the muscles under his shirt flexing slightly. Smiling, Victoria came over giving me a gentle hug, wrapping my arms around her lightly she soon pulled back still smiling.

_"How are you feeling hon?" _She asked, it seemed like a stupid question looking at me anyone could see how bad i looked, i guess she was just lost for words.

_"i've felt better, but it's good to be home i guess" _Looking over, i noticed Charlie smiling.

_"We're glad to have you home Bella"_ I heared, smiling i looked over at who i assumed to be Carlisle. Coming over her gave me a small hug also, pulling back a lot earlier than i wanted. He smelt heavenly, my eyes rolled as the scent took over my senses. Blushing, i smiled before turning my head toward the floor.

_"Well Bells, I'll show you to your room" _Charlie said, i nodded following behind him as he led me into the room i recognised as my old room, minus the pink wallpaper and crayon drawings all over the walls. Instead it was now a mixture of dark and light purple with gold and black swirls going across the wall a new double bed was against. The bedding was a deep purple with matching pillows and a black comforter. Smiling, they had really tried to make me feel at home. Turning to Charlie i smiled, thanking him for everything.

_"Vicky decided on this, Carlisle and I had no clue" _He said, laughing nervously. Shuffling over, i gave him the first hug i had given him since i was eight years old. He seemed shocked, but quickly returned the gesture.

_"It's great, thank you" _Pulling away from each other, i took another look around the room. It saddened me slightly, knowing that what was once a reminder of the childhood i had spent here was now covered up. It was a good change, but would it have been changed if i hadn't had to come live here?

* * *

Okay so not a lot happened, We got some Father and Daughter love though! I did have to stop halfway through writing to go to my boyfriends, but this chapter was just a filler and she got to meet Carlisle again...So we're getting closer!

I hope you enjoyed it, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my lovely readers.

Lots of love Fleur'Elizabeth xoxox


End file.
